1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus for receiving an image, generating video data from the image received by a camera, and transmitting the video data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An imaging apparatus for receiving an image by a camera, generating video data from the received image, and transmitting the video data is known. In this prior art imaging apparatus, a clock signal is received by a transmitting and receiving circuit and the imager of the imaging apparatus is synchronously operated with the received clock signal. Such a prior art imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 9-130655. FIG. 13 is a block diagram of a prior art imaging apparatus for receiving an image by a camera, generating video data from the received image, and transmitting the video data. The prior art imaging apparatus includes: an imager 101 for generating an image signal from the image formed by a lens 101a, a pre-processing circuit 102 for pre-processing the image signal, an a/d converter 103 for a/d-converting the image signal from the pre-processing circuit 102, a signal processing circuit 104 for processing the image signal from the a/d converter 104 to generate a digital video signal, a transmission/receiving circuit 106 for transmitting the digital video signal and extracting a clock signal from a serial signal, a PLL circuit 110 for frequency-multiplying the clock signal to generate another clock signal, a transmission/receiving timing generation circuit 109 for generating a timing signal for the transmission/receiving circuit 106, a signal processing timing generation circuit 108 for generating timing signals for the pre-processing circuit 102, the a/d converter 103, and the signal processing circuit 104, and a driving timing generation circuit 107 for generating a driving timing signal, and a driving circuit 105 for generating a driving signal for the imager 101 from the driving timing signal.